de helsa M e robaste el corazon
by ErisBrowe111
Summary: Hans un exitoso empresario ; con problemas matrimoniales : es obligado a contratar a una niñera después que su ex esposa lo abandona a el y a su pequeña hija de cinco años
1. Chapter 1

_no se que fue lo que hice mal no comprendo cual fue el error que cometi, me esforcé tanto para que tu y fanny vivieran mejor que nunca, te di amor cariño comprensión alegrías, y de esta forma es la que me pagas dejándome ami, cobarde si no me amabas me lo fueras dicho cara a cara, pero que clase de madre abandona a su hija, Diana era su nombre, todo el amor que sentía por ti de la noche a la mañana cambio a odio resentimiento no se como me enamore de ti yo te di todo lo que tuve a mi alcance lo peor de todo era su pequeña hija fanny sufría por los actos cometidos de su madre ._

_Los espectadores que la vieron por ultimas vez dicen que la vieron salir en plena noche, cojio un taxi y se fue mi mundo se derrumbo al ver que te fuiste pensé que te llevaste a fanny , en ese momento mi vida no tenia sentido no tenía motivos para vivir pero por suerte encontré a fanny en su cuarto dormida , ami me el le partía el corazón al escuchar los llantos de fanny por culpa de su desalmada madre , el todo lo que ganaba era para su hija su ambición era ganar dinero para complacer a su pequeña hija , pero los peluches colores cuadernos juegos de te muñecas no se comparaban con el amor de la familia llegue a la conclusión que falle como esposo y también como padre _

-Estefanía deja eso dijo el pelirrojo con el teléfono en la mano y tratando de quitarle una libreta con números telefónicos asu pequeña hija

-papi que estas haciendo pregunto inocentemente la niña pequeña de cinco años

-trato de buscar a alguien que te cuide dijo el pelirrojo

-yo no quiero a nadie mas solo te quiero a ti dijo fanny

-lo se pequeña pero papi tiene que trabajar para ganar dinero y comprarte lo que tu quieras dijo el pelirrojo sonriente

-lo que yo quiera dijo la niña con intenso brillo en sus ojos verdes

-si lo que tu quieras mi princesa dijo el pelirrojo sonriéndole

-entonces si yo te ayudo podremos ganar mas dinero y hacer que mama vuelva con nosotros dijo mirándolo inocentemente y con un intenso brillo en sus ojos

-mira fanny se que aun eres pequeña y no lo entenderías pero hay cosas en la vida que el dinero no puede comprar dijo con un semblante triste derrepente el brillo en los ojos de fanny se desvaneció por completo, a Hans le dolía cada vez que su pequeña estaba triste

-sabes fanny no puedo traer a tu madre de vuelta pero sabes que te puedo dar ahora dijo hans poniendo una dulce sonrisa en sus labios fanny alzo la mirada –cosquillas dijo tomando a fanny y haciéndole cosquillas

-no jajajajajjajaja papi no mas cos_cosquillas jajajajajajajajja dijo la pequeña Hans dejo de hacerles cosquillas la miro profundamente, su pequeña se parecía mucho a su madre no podría odiarla solo por parecerse a su madre

-fanny por que no mejor te das una ducha y te vas luego a dormir dijo el pelirrojo

-esta bien papi… papi dijo fanny mirándolo con una carita de perrito regañado

-si fanny dijo el pelirrojo dulcemente

-papi puedo dormir con tigo dijo la niña lo muy tiernamente posible; Hans no se podía resistir a los encantos de su hija claro eso lo saco de su madre

-mm no lose dijo hans

-por favor por favor papi siiiiiiiii dijo la castaña haciendo un puchero

- no dijo el pelirrojo secamente su hija lo miro molesta

-papa dijo fanny de brazos cruzados

-es broma mi princesa claro que puedes dormir con migo rio el pelirrojo

-siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii voy a dormir con mi papi dijo la pequeña dando saltitos mientras subía las escaleras

-fanny ten cuidado HA Y LAVATE LOS DIENTES grito su padre desde abajo

-SI PAPA grito la niña antes de entrar a su cuarto

-bueno ahora en que estaba ….. haci conseguir una niñera para fanny

_Llamada telefónica _

_-buenas noches guardería infantil en que podemos atenderle dijo la secretaria _

_-necesito una niñera para mi hija dijo el pelirrojo_

_-nombre de l niña dijo la secretaria _

_-Estefanía Wastegaar _

_-nombre de la madre y el padre dijo la secretaria _

_-..he ella no tiene madre dijo hans con un semblante serio _

_-Ho lociento mucho bueno el nombre del padre _

_-Hans Wastegaard _

_-bueno señor Wastegaar cual servicio desea tomar niñera personal o la integración en la guardería dijo la secretaria _

_-no lose dijo el pelirrojo _

_-bueno señor Wastegaar su cita será mañana a las 9: 45 am lo esperamos el la guardería infantil rosario dijo la secretaria colgando la llamada __**(hay creo que tengo que dejar de poner secretaria XD XD )**_

_Fin del la llamada _

-mejor voy a dormir dijo el pelirrojo subiendo las escaleras. Al llegar asu cuarto se encontro con su pequeña hija en medio de su gran cama arropada en las suaves sabanas de seda como una reina –valla valla creo que mi princesa ya esta lista para dormir –dijo el pelirrojo

-si pero parece que tu no papi dijo la niña castaña

-es cierto mejor tomare una rápida ducha y vendré de inmediato .. no me tardo dijo el pelirrojo saliendo de la abitacion , unos 30 minutos bastaron para que el pelirrojo saliera de la ducha se encamino a la abitacion busco en su armario su pijama tardo unos minutos en ponérsela pero en cuestión de minutos se vistió .el ya hacia en su cama junto a su hija que ya dormía profundamente


	2. LA NIÑERA y EL JARDIN PARTE 1

-buenas noches fanny susurro suavemente el pelirrojo al oído de su pequeña hija suavemente incorporo un poco mas cerca de ella y con unos de sus brazos la tomo por su pequeña cintura y la atrajo a el dándole un suave abrazo ; en cuestión de minutos el pelirrojo dormía plácidamente

**despues de unas cuantas horas **

una albina se encontraba discutiendo con su jefa por un problema

-lociento pero no puedo dejar a mis niños solos, lo lamento señora pero no lo hare dijo una cierta albina

-por favor elsa piénsalo mira el señor ofreció pagar lo que sea por que cuidasen asu niña dijo una castaña de 40/45 años

-no me importa lo que den de dinero

-vamos elsa piensa de esta forma tendras como pagar tu casa vivirás mejor y muy cómodamente y comprarte el auto que deseas tener vamos elsa por favor

-no lo se sigo con la duda

-mira la pobre criatura esta sola en su hogar no tiene hermanos ni nadie con quien jugar según dijo su padre ella esta todo el tiempo en casa sola dijo la señora ambil

-QUE, su padre no tienen tiempo para esa pequeña que descaro y dígame una cosa que hay de su madre

-la niña no tiene madre dijo ambil poniéndose seria antes de que elsa pudiera decir una cosa mas apareció una niña de cinco años de edad con sus cabellos castaños sueltos y ondulados, ojos esmeraldas piel blanca y mejillas rosadas: traía puesto un vestido azul oscuro en inmedio havia un lazo dorado que resaltaba con su piel

-tu vas hacer mi niñera pregunto la niña inocentemente elsa quedo conmovida por la pequeña que no tuvo mas opción que decir que si

-si ….pequeña voy hacer tu niñera dijo elsa dulcemente derrepente la niña cambio su rostro triste por uno de felicidad y empezo a dar unos pequeños brincos de felicidad

-siiiiii que bien dijo la niña alegremente

-y dime linda como es tu nombre y cuantos años tienes dijo elsa con curiosidad

-bien me llamo Estefanía Wastegaard pero me llaman Fanny tengo 5 años y mi papi se llama Hans dijo dulcemente –elsa quedo sorprendida por lo que dijo Fanny, ella era la hija del tercer empresario mas famoso del mundo. Bueno la compañía era de la mejor calidad no avía duda de eso

-Bien como te llamas tú dijo Fanny

-elsa dalle tengo la misma edad de tu padre y desafortunadamente no tengo familiares lo ultimo lo dijo con melancolía

-Ho... Pero vamos no estés triste mejor vámonos a mi casa dijo cogiendo su mano y saliendo con elsa a toda prisa a fuera

-y bien donde esta tu padre

-o no mi papa ya se fue hace horas dijo Fanny mirando a elsa

-en ese caso nos tocara ir en taxi dijo elsa sacando su le teléfono para llamar a un taxi… en menos de veinte minutos un taxi llego Fanny y elsa se subieron en el taxi, elsa le dio la dirección de su casa al chofer

Diez minutos despues elsa y Fanny llegaron a la pequeña casa. Entraron a la pequeña casa de elsa, Fanny se sorprendió que la casa fuese más pequeña

-esta es tu casa

-si aquí vivo la albina

-ha elsa es muy bonita ; sabes cuando se grande como mi papa tendré una casa como estas dijo Fanny

-no fanny cuando seas mayor tu vivirás en una casa mucho mas grande dijo elsa dulcemente

-no yo no quiero una casa grande ellas son muy solitarias dijo la castaña molestándose

-sabes una cosa mejor mañana hablamos de esto ,no perdamos mas tiempo y voy por mis cosas enseguida vuelvo dijo la albina yéndose asu cuarto pasaron 30 minutos cuando elsa por fin ya estaba lista. Empezo a llamar a Estefanía pero no respondía elsa se estaba asustando siguió llamando pero no avía respuesta alguna

-FANNY POR FAVOR SAL DE DONDE QUIERAS QUE ESTES POR FAVOR grito elsa desesperada elsa camino a la pequeña sala y noto que Fanny estaba dormida en el sofá, dio un suspiro de alivio al ver a Fanny con cuidado de no despertarla la tomo en brazos como a un bebe y salio de la casa con algunas maletas .llamo a un taxi se subió en el dio la dirección de la casa de Fanny y despues de unos minutos Fanny despertó

-donde estamos

-valla hasta que por fin despiertas dijo elsa con una risa en sus labios

-jejejejeje lociento me quede dormida de nuevo no es asi dijo con una mano atrás de su nuca

Una hora despues llegaron a la casa de Fanny...Elsa se sorprendió cuando llegaron a la entrada ella seguía en un transe Fanny se acerco a donde estaba el timbre pero nadie atendía... despues de varios intentos de tocar el timbre un hombre abrió la puerta, era Bruno el mayordomo de la familia

-bienvenida…a ca...Sa seño….rita Estefanía y di...game…señorita quien es us…ted. Dijo Bruno tartamudeando Fanny soltó una pequeña risa. Bruno era como un amigo para ella cuando su padre salía a trabajar ellos dos de ves en cuando le hacían pequeñas travesuras a la cocinera Manuela eso era muy divertido para Fanny y para Bruno

-bueno soy Elsa la nueva niñera de Fanny

-en ese ca…so adelante dijo Bruno asiéndose a un lado para que las señoritas pudieran pasaran elsa al entrar quedó como una estatua al ver la enorme mansión ella queria llorar por tanta belleza junta era un sueño echo realidad todo era perfecto hasta las mesas que hay a vitaban,

Fanny le tomo de la mano y le dio un gran recorrido por la mansión todo lo que elsa veía era un sueño para ella .las habitaciones los baños el comedor la sala la piscina siguieron recorriendo todo hasta que llegaron al el jardín trasero se podía notar que estaba algo descuidado

-guau que jardín tan grande respondió la albina


	3. LA NIÑERA y EL JARDIN PARTE 1

-buenas noches fanny susurro suavemente el pelirrojo al oído de su pequeña hija suavemente incorporo un poco mas cerca de ella y con unos de sus brazos la tomo por su pequeña cintura y la atrajo a el dándole un suave abrazo ; en cuestión de minutos el pelirrojo dormía plácidamente

**despues de unas cuantas horas **

una albina se encontraba discutiendo con su jefa por un problema

-lociento pero no puedo dejar a mis niños solos, lo lamento señora pero no lo hare dijo una cierta albina

-por favor elsa piénsalo mira el señor ofreció pagar lo que sea por que cuidasen asu niña dijo una castaña de 40/45 años

-no me importa lo que den de dinero

-vamos elsa piensa de esta forma tendras como pagar tu casa vivirás mejor y muy cómodamente y comprarte el auto que deseas tener vamos elsa por favor

-no lo se sigo con la duda

-mira la pobre criatura esta sola en su hogar no tiene hermanos ni nadie con quien jugar según dijo su padre ella esta todo el tiempo en casa sola dijo la señora ambil

-QUE, su padre no tienen tiempo para esa pequeña que descaro y dígame una cosa que hay de su madre

-la niña no tiene madre dijo ambil poniéndose seria antes de que elsa pudiera decir una cosa mas apareció una niña de cinco años de edad con sus cabellos castaños sueltos y ondulados, ojos esmeraldas piel blanca y mejillas rosadas: traía puesto un vestido azul oscuro en inmedio havia un lazo dorado que resaltaba con su piel

-tu vas hacer mi niñera pregunto la niña inocentemente elsa quedo conmovida por la pequeña que no tuvo mas opción que decir que si

-si ….pequeña voy hacer tu niñera dijo elsa dulcemente derrepente la niña cambio su rostro triste por uno de felicidad y empezo a dar unos pequeños brincos de felicidad

-siiiiii que bien dijo la niña alegremente

-y dime linda como es tu nombre y cuantos años tienes dijo elsa con curiosidad

-bien me llamo Estefanía Wastegaard pero me llaman Fanny tengo 5 años y mi papi se llama Hans dijo dulcemente –elsa quedo sorprendida por lo que dijo Fanny, ella era la hija del tercer empresario mas famoso del mundo. Bueno la compañía era de la mejor calidad no avía duda de eso

-Bien como te llamas tú dijo Fanny

-elsa dalle tengo la misma edad de tu padre y desafortunadamente no tengo familiares lo ultimo lo dijo con melancolía

-Ho... Pero vamos no estés triste mejor vámonos a mi casa dijo cogiendo su mano y saliendo con elsa a toda prisa a fuera

-y bien donde esta tu padre

-o no mi papa ya se fue hace horas dijo Fanny mirando a elsa

-en ese caso nos tocara ir en taxi dijo elsa sacando su le teléfono para llamar a un taxi… en menos de veinte minutos un taxi llego Fanny y elsa se subieron en el taxi, elsa le dio la dirección de su casa al chofer

Diez minutos despues elsa y Fanny llegaron a la pequeña casa. Entraron a la pequeña casa de elsa, Fanny se sorprendió que la casa fuese más pequeña

-esta es tu casa

-si aquí vivo la albina

-ha elsa es muy bonita ; sabes cuando se grande como mi papa tendré una casa como estas dijo Fanny

-no fanny cuando seas mayor tu vivirás en una casa mucho mas grande dijo elsa dulcemente

-no yo no quiero una casa grande ellas son muy solitarias dijo la castaña molestándose

-sabes una cosa mejor mañana hablamos de esto ,no perdamos mas tiempo y voy por mis cosas enseguida vuelvo dijo la albina yéndose asu cuarto pasaron 30 minutos cuando elsa por fin ya estaba lista. Empezo a llamar a Estefanía pero no respondía elsa se estaba asustando siguió llamando pero no avía respuesta alguna

-FANNY POR FAVOR SAL DE DONDE QUIERAS QUE ESTES POR FAVOR grito elsa desesperada elsa camino a la pequeña sala y noto que Fanny estaba dormida en el sofá, dio un suspiro de alivio al ver a Fanny con cuidado de no despertarla la tomo en brazos como a un bebe y salio de la casa con algunas maletas .llamo a un taxi se subió en el dio la dirección de la casa de Fanny y despues de unos minutos Fanny despertó

-donde estamos

-valla hasta que por fin despiertas dijo elsa con una risa en sus labios

-jejejejeje lociento me quede dormida de nuevo no es asi dijo con una mano atrás de su nuca

Una hora despues llegaron a la casa de Fanny...Elsa se sorprendió cuando llegaron a la entrada ella seguía en un transe Fanny se acerco a donde estaba el timbre pero nadie atendía... despues de varios intentos de tocar el timbre un hombre abrió la puerta, era Bruno el mayordomo de la familia

-bienvenida…a ca...Sa seño….rita Estefanía y di...game…señorita quien es us…ted. Dijo Bruno tartamudeando Fanny soltó una pequeña risa. Bruno era como un amigo para ella cuando su padre salía a trabajar ellos dos de ves en cuando le hacían pequeñas travesuras a la cocinera Manuela eso era muy divertido para Fanny y para Bruno

-bueno soy Elsa la nueva niñera de Fanny

-en ese ca…so adelante dijo Bruno asiéndose a un lado para que las señoritas pudieran pasaran elsa al entrar quedó como una estatua al ver la enorme mansión ella queria llorar por tanta belleza junta era un sueño echo realidad todo era perfecto hasta las mesas que hay a vitaban,

Fanny le tomo de la mano y le dio un gran recorrido por la mansión todo lo que elsa veía era un sueño para ella .las habitaciones los baños el comedor la sala la piscina siguieron recorriendo todo hasta que llegaron al el jardín trasero se podía notar que estaba algo descuidado

-guau que jardín tan grande respondió la albina


	4. LA NIÑERA Y EL JARDIN PARTE 2

-si esta algo descuidado, sabes elsa mama y yo lo cuidábamos mucho pero cuando se fue nadie se a encargado de esto dijo tristemente la castaña

-no pongas esa carita sabes una cosa fanny dijo elsa fanny la miro confundida –que tal si tu y yo no hacemos cargo de el jardín –la castaña puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y empezo a dar pequeños saltitos

-siiiiii que bien elsa cuando empezamos dijo la castaña elsa sonrió la tomo en sus brazos

-que tal mañana dijo elsa

-elsa ven vamos dijo fanny corriendo a la piscina pero elsa no siguió a fanny ella vio una pequeña ruta de flores algo secas cubierta con algo de maleza a sus lados avían unas enormes paredes de arbustos camino a paso lento se acerco a una puerta de madera y la abrió con cuidado al entrar al lugar se sorprendió por lo que hay a vitaba

-guau susurro la albina camino despacio, en su camino encontro arbustos con rosales secos muertos y con muchas espinas filosas ,una gran capilla echa escombros le dio algo de tristeza cuando la vio pero se mantuvo y siguió hasta llegar a una estatua hecha escombros la estructura era de dos personas parecían como si estuvieran bailando un vals .. Elsa recorrió la estatua y se sorprendió Que las personas que estaban esculpidas hay eran Hans y una mujer muy hermosa bueno casi por que la estructura estaba echa pedazos

_O que pasaría aquí parecía un hermoso lugar, quien hubiera podido destruirlo quien era capaz de destruir tanta belleza ¿quien pudo? _pensaba la rubia derrepente una voz la saco de sus pensamientos

-que haces aquí dijo Fanny tristemente

-Ho Fanny no sabia que estabas aquí dijo elsa nerviosa

-elsa vamos salgamos de aquí dijo la castaña

-en un momento pero me pregunto que era este lugar y quien lo destruyo dijo elsa colocándose un mano en la barbilla

-yo solía venir aquí con papa y mama todas las tardes aquí hacíamos picnics yo jugaba con papa y mama en la yerba que crecía aquí compartíamos en familia todo era amor felicidad y alegría todo era perfecto hasta que de la nada mama ¡se fue nadie a podido llenar el vacio que dejo en el corazón de mi papi dijo con tristeza en sus ojos, una lagrima resbalo por pequeña su mejilla elsa la abrazo muy fuerte de la nada Fanny empezo a soltar lagrimas toda su carita estaba mojada por sus lagrimas

-lociento no tenia idea como lamento que tu madre se halla marchado se como se siente eso dijo elsa con tristeza Fanny dejo de llorar se soltó de el agarre de elsa y la miro con sus ojos empapados elsa para tranquilizarla le dijo

-vamos Fanny ya esta oscureciendo vámonos a dormir dijo elsa secando algunas de sus lagrimas de su cara elsa le dedico una sonrisa ella también le sonrió y despues ellas se fueron a dentro de la casa subieron las escaleras y llegaron a la abitacion de de Fanny elsa se sorprendió por el tamaño de la abitacion rosa de la niña .era el triple de la suya

-Fanny segura que este es tu cuarto dijo elsa con los ojos bien abiertos ella se rio por el comentario

-si haci es elsa espera aquí por favor dijo la castaña elsa se quedo admirando la recamara de Fanny estaba tan perdida en su ilusión que no noto que fanny havia llegado con un cuaderno de dibujo

-fanny que eso que tienes hay

-es mi cuadernos de dibujo aquí ago. Dibujos de mi papi y yo dijo fanny con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja elsa tomo el cuaderno y empezo a ver los dibujos uno por uno siguió pasando las paginas hasta que uno le llamo la atención, en el dibujo estaba Hans y ella en un caballo

-te gusta este dibujo elsa dijo la castaña con cierta ternura

-si me parece muy interesante, dime algo fanny tu padre es cariñoso con tigo

-si el me quiere mucho de echo el dice que yo soy su princesa que nadie me querrá mas que el , cada vez que voy a dormir el me lleva a la cama me arropa y me da un besito de buenas noche y….haaa dio un bostezo

-okey mi pequeña es hora de dormir mañana tendremos un largo dia dijo elsa sacando una pijama de su gran armario, la puso en la cama y mando a fanny a bañarse ,despues de unos minutos fanny salio de la ducha y se puso su pijama

-elsa dale a papa mi besito de buenas noches si dijo fanny entrecerrando los ojos elsa se rio por el comentario de la niña

-buenas noches fanny que sueñes con los angelitos dijo plantándole un beso en la frente a elsa le sorprendió que fanny le devolviera el beso de buenas noches, como era posible que esa niña le llenara el corazón de tanto amor en un solo dia ella era como un angelito no comprendía como su padre no pasaba tiempo con ella ,elsa la miro con ternura apago la luz y se fue a su cuarto se dio una ducha y se puso su pijama lo cual era unas licras azules y una camiseta blanca y con un dibujo de una gatita pequeña, ella estaba apunto de apagar la luz cuando escucho un ruido proveniente de la cocina ella se escabullo rápidamente por las escaleras llego a la cocina no vio a nadie pero para su seguridad tomo una sartén de la repisa y camino por la sala derrepente sintió unos pasos cerca de ella ,dio la vuelta le pego con el sartén al sujeto que era nada mas y menos que Hans

-AJA TE ATRAPE grito elsa

-no atrapaste nada lo único que isiste fue partirme la nariz dijo hans cubriéndose la nariz

-Ho lo lamento seño Wastegaard no sabia que era usted dijo la albina

-quien rayos eres y por que me golpeaste dijo Hans

-no me recuerda usted me contrato para cuidar asu hija y lo golpee por que creí que era un ladrón dijo elsa molesta

-Ho claro heee.. Tu formulario dijo Hans nervioso

-por allá dijo elsa señalando el documentó

-donde esta fanny dijo el pelirrojo

-esta dormida dijo la albina el pelirrojo puso una expresión de confusión en su cara

-tan temprano dijo sorprendido

-si asi es de echo este es la hora de dormir de los niños señor Wastegaard dijo la albina

-si claro y una cosa mas elsa no me llames por mi apellido dijo el pelirrojo

-esta bien señor hans


	5. pelicula

Dicho esto los dos se fueron a dormir .la mañana siguiente seria pesada para ambos

avían pasado mas de dos semanas y todos los días eran alegrías en esa gran casa

-Elsa despierta susurraba una pequeña castaña

-fanny vete a dormir y déjame descansar dijo la albina soñolienta fanny la sacudió esta vez fue con brusquedad –okey tienes mi atención que pasa.

-hoy es un dia especial para mi dijo de brazos cruzados

-haci que es mas importante que dormir dijo la albina tallándose sus ojos azules

-HOY VIENE MI TIO ¡ grito emocionadamente la castaña eso causo que la albina pegara un salto al techo –up lo lamento elsa dijo con una mano atrás de su cabeza

-muy bien...Dame solo cinco minutos y me arreglo si dijo la albina temblando. La pequeña salio de su recamará dejándola sola, elsa se dejo caer en la cama por un largo tiempo despues de unos minutos se cambio y bajo las escaleras con el desayuno

-FANNY TIENES HAMBRE grito elsa desde la cocina nadie respondió de la nada se escuchaba uno sonidos que provenían de la sala mientras mas se acercaba se oían mas fuertes hasta que llego a la sala

-que estas haciendo hay fanny dijo la albina

-estoy esperando a papa hoy es su dia libre me prometió que veríamos la nueva película de Disney dijo la castaña

-que bueno . fanny como se llama la película dijo la albina con curiosidad la castaña busco en el empaque la saco y se la dio a la albina ella vio que en el frente decía De Frozen una Historia congelada

-y por que no la vemos de una vez propuso la rubia fanny la miro dudosa unos segundos y despues acepto al poco tiempo pusieron la peli

_OXOXOXOX_

Por otro lado de la casa o mansión un cierto pelirrojo estaba saliendo de la ducha algo molesto y temblando

-Maldito calentador de agua se volvió a averiar será mejor que compre uno nuevo se decía el pelirrojo haci mismo se seco y abrió su closet y saco unos pantalones negro y una camisa de botones color verde se la abotono y se dirigió a la sala se sorprendió al ver a elsa hay no estaba acostumbrado con ella hay no le dio mas importancia y se sentó a ver la película

-papi que bueno que llegaste dijo la pequeña abrazándolo

-ahora si estamos completos dijo la albina

empezaron a ver la película _(de nuevo :P ) ya iva en el parte donde cantaban y si hacemos un muñeco _

_Anna__  
><em>_-¿Elsa?__  
><em>_(Toc,toc,toc…)_

_¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?_

_Ven __vamos__ a jugar_

_Ya no te puedo ver jamás, hermana sal, parece que no estas_

_Solíamos ser amigas y ya no más_

_No entiendo lo que pasó_

_¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?_

_No tiene que ser un muñeco_

___Elsa__  
><em>_-Déjame en paz Anna_

_Anna__  
><em>_-Ya me voy…_

_(Toc, toc, toc…)_

_¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?_

_En nuestra bici hay que pasear_

_Tu compañía hace falta aquí_

_Con los retratos ya empecé a conversar_

_Anna__  
><em>_-No te rindas John_

___Es algo aburrido, solamente ver las horas decir tic, tac_

_(Sonido con la boca_

_Solo instrumental_

_(Toc, toc, toc…)_

_Anna__  
><em>_-¿Elsa?_

_Sé que estas adentro, me han preguntado ¿A dónde fue?_

_Esa valiente, y de mi trate, te vengo a buscar, déjame entrar…_

_Tu eres lo que tengo, solo escúchame_

_Ya no sé qué hacer_

_Y si hacemos un muñeco?_

-valla eso fue muy triste y mas para Anna

-si sigamos viendo la película dijo elsa

_Anna:_

_Ventanas abiertas, puerta igual_

_Creí que ya no iba a pasar_

_Y hay tantos platos, ¿quién lo iba pensar?_

_Vagando siempre en este hogar_

_En el vacío del lugar_

_Hoy por fin las rejas se abrirán_

_Llegarán personas reales_

_Algo muy raro será_

_Pues lista estoy, por fin un cambio habrá_

_Pues, finalmente y como nunca_

_Habrá música y luz_

_Finalmente y como nunca_

_Bailes y una multitud_

_No sé si estoy gozosa o gaseosa_

_Mas me invade la emoción_

_Pues, finalmente y como nunca_

_Sola no estoy_

_"¡Ya quiero conocerlos a todos!_

_¿Y si conozco tal vez al único?"_

_De gala voy a vestirme hoy_

_Cautivadora como soy_

_Sofisticada imagen mostraré, ¡ahú!_

_De pronto lo miraré allá_

_Apuesto y elegante esta_

_Y mucho chocolate comeré_

_Conversaremos divertidos_

_Lo que es raro en verdad_

_Nada como antes ya será_

_Finalmente y como nunca_

_Magia pura, diversion_

_Finalmente y como nunca_

_Alguien en mí pondrá atención_

_Si lo pienso es una locura_

_Que hoy surja el amor_

_Mas finalmente y como nunca_

_Existe la ocasión_

_Elsa:_

_Lo que hay en ti no dejes ver_

_Buena chica tú siempre debes ser_

_No has de abrir tu corazón_

_Un movimiento en falso y lo sabrán_

_Elsa: Pero es hoy y nada más_

_Anna: (Es hoy y nada más...)_

_No puedo resistir_

_(Que angustia resistir...)_

_¡Esas puertas deben ya abrir¡_

_(¡Abrir...!)_

_Anna: Finalmente y como nunca_

_Elsa: (Lo que hay en ti no dejes ver...)_

_Mis sueños se hacen realidad_

_(Buena chica tú siempre debes ser...)_

_Tal vez ya no haya soledad_

_(Y así...)_

_Y encuentre el amor_

_(No has de abrir tu corazón...)_

_Mañana termina todo_

_Y por eso hoy será_

_Pues, finalmente y como nunca..._

_Finalmente y como nunca..._

_¡No me detendrán!_

-papi ponle pausa enseguida vuelvo voy al baño dijo la castaña corriendo mientras dos personas un pelirrojo y una albina se miraban mutuamente los dos se sentían incómodos el silencio los estaba venciendo

-elsa queria preguntarte algo dijo el pelirrojo nervioso era la primera vez que se lo pediría a una mujer pero bueno que mas se puede hacer

-si dijo mientras sus grandes ojos pestañaban cada vez que Hans hablaba

-me …..podrías…traer,..algo de…agua ¡si¡ eso es a agua¡! dijo nervioso elsa quedo solo asintió y se fue a la cocina mientras Hans se estaba reprochando por no tener el valor de decirle lo que estaba sintiendo por ella

OXOXOXO

elsa llevaba unos minutos teniendo una pele consigo misma

_Como puedo ser tan estúpida el y yo nunca seremos compatibles el es rico con una gran empresa y una hija lo tiene todo mientras yo solo soy su niñera y de seguro debe tener a millones de mujeres detrás _pensaba elsa para si misma, no se dio cuenta que avía llegado donde su jefe

-elsa estas bien elsa…. elsa dijo el pelirrojo

-ha…que si….si estoy bien dijo sonriendo

-bueno continuemos viendo la película dijo fanny de otro la del gran sofá

_Anna_

_Oye, ¿te digo algo un poco loco?_

_Hans_

_¡La locura me encanta!_

_Anna_

_Siempre había una puerta cerrada ante mi_

_y de pronto yo te descubro a ti_

_Hans_

_¡Estaba pensando eso mismo! Porque..._

_Siempre he buscado un lugar para mi._

_Tal vez lo digo por la fiesta o esta mancha de aquí._

_Junto a ti_

_Junto a ti_

_Hans_

_Tal vez al fin_

_Anna_

_Así te vi_

_Anna y Hans_

_Y algo que no es como lo anterior_

_La puerta es el amor_

_La puerta es el amor_

_La puerta es el amor, por ti, por ti, por ti, por ti._

_La puerta es el amor_

_Hans_

_¿Sabes que es raro?_

_Anna_

_¿Qué?_

_Hans_

_Completos estan mis..._

_Anna_

_¡Sandwiches!_

_Hans__  
><em>_¡Eso quería decir!_

_Anna y Hans_

_Nadie he encontrado quien pensara como yo_

_Si, ¡Igual que yo!_

_Estamos sincronizados y algo puede explicarlo_

_Que así debía pasa_

_Digo adiós (Digo adiós) al dolor que sentí_

_Ya no hay que sufrirlo, se acabó._

_La puerta es el amor_

_La puerta es el amor_

_La vida es mucho más por ti, por ti, por ti, por ti._

_La puerta es el amor_

_Hans_

_¿Te digo algo un poco loco? __Serías mi esposa?_

_Anna__  
><em>_¿Te digo algo un poco más loco? __¡Si!_

-jajajaja papi el se parece ati dijo fanny riendo

-pues si el se parece ami me veo muy guapo dijo con una sonrisa arrogante

-si eso si es verdad pero yo creo que el que esta en tele se ve mucho mas guapo dijo burlonamente la niña

-enserio crees eso dijo haciéndose el ofendido

-bueno sigamos viendo la película dijo la albina

La nieve pinta la montaña hoy

no hay huellas que seguir.

En la soledad un reino y la reina viva en mi

El viento ruge y hay tormenta en mi interior

una tempestad que de mi salió

Lo que hay en ti no dejes ver

buena chica tu siempre debes ser.

No has de abrir tu corazón

Pues ya se abrió

Libre soy, libre soy

no puedo ocultarlo más

Libre soy, libre soy

libertad sin vuelta atrás.

¿Qué más da? No me importa ya

Gran tormenta habrá  
>El frío es parte también de mí<p>

Mirando a la distancia, pequeño todo es  
>y los miedos que me ataban, muy lejos los dejé.<p>

Voy a probar que puedo hacer sin limitar mi proceder  
>Ni mal, ni bien, ni obedecer jamás<p>

Libre soy, libre soy  
>el viento me abrazará<br>Libre soy, libre soy

no me verán llorar.  
>Firme así, me quedo aquí<br>gran tormenta habrá.

Por viento y tierra mi poder florecerá  
>Mi alma congelada en fragmentos romperá<br>Ideas nuevas pronto cristalizaré

No volveré jamás, no queda nada atrás

Libre soy, libre soy  
>surgiré como el despertar<br>Libre soy, libre soy

se fue la chica ideal.  
>Firme así, a la luz del sol<br>Gran tormenta habrá  
>El frío es parte también de mi.<p>

-señor dijo el mayordomo

-que pasa Bruno dijo el menor de los Wastegaar

-su hermano el señor…..Klaus esta aquí dijo Bruno Hans se paro en seco no esperaba a su hermano tan pronto con lentitud se paro del sillón y fue a la puerta a encontrarse con otro Wastegaar y esta vez es el mayor

-hola hermanito cuanto tiempo sin verte dijo el mayor de los Wastegaard .Klaus era un poco mas alto que Hans tenia el cabello pelirrojo pero un poco mas claro y con sus patillas un poco alargadas una barba gruesa y un pequeño bigote

-los mismo digo Klaus dijo el pelirrojo dándole un abrazo


End file.
